


Cowboy Blues

by bushuohaohua



Category: yikun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua
Kudos: 3





	Cowboy Blues

我多希望死在我炮友的床上。

I

1971年7月13日蔡徐坤第一次推开街角那家只有一半招牌闪着光的酒吧。

里面没什么人，就只有三个穿着粘着泥的工人套装的男人围在一桌喝着浑浊廉价的啤酒。

打盹的驻唱看到有新来的客人，眼一亮，脱下黑色的外套，露出大红色的裙子，暗金色的条纹附在裙摆上。

Sing it with me, shithead. 她朝蔡徐坤抛了个媚眼。

II

They say “You know when you know.”  
What do you do when you don’t.  
They're saying love “it'll happen if it's meant to happen.”  
But what do you do if it don't.

Do you ever lie in bed with your three cats  
And get obsessed with some boy you met  
One time three years ago in Nashville  
And you can't remember his last name?

你会不会就这样躺在床上，沉浸在对某个男孩的思念里？就是三年前你在那什维尔见过一次的那个男孩，你连他的last name 都记不清的那个男孩？

III

破旧的门发出欢快的叫声，一个扎着小辫子的男人走进来，与蔡徐坤对上眼。

仅此一眼，蔡徐坤就知道今晚自己会被这男人操。

男人径直走到蔡徐坤桌前坐下，

“Boogie.” 他伸出手。

怎么还有人上床前先握手呢，老土。蔡徐坤撇嘴。

“August.” 然而下一秒他伸出手。

IV

驻唱的女人唱的更起劲。

Did I fuck my whole life up?  
Did I miss my one true love?  
Was he right in front of me at the dive bar?  
Was that you with the cowboy blues?  
You asked me, "Babe, take a chance  
Come on, just stay"  
Why'd I leave you standing there at the dive bar?  
I miss you with the cowboy-blue suit

V

“Asian?” 男人点了两杯威士忌，不要冰。耐心跟疑惑的服务员解释晚上喝冰的对胃不好。

“Chinese.” 呦，还挺养生，蔡徐坤觉得有点好笑。

“哦？看来我们真是有缘分啊。” Boogie惊讶地挑起眉。

蔡徐坤这下实实在在地笑出声，今晚看来可以多来几次。

VI

蔡徐坤趴在Boogie身上喘气，碎发粘着汗软塌塌地糊在男人胸上。眯着眼缓了三四秒就爬起来拍着男人的胸示意他起身往床头柜上靠。

就算是异国他乡遇同胞给的福利，他弯下腰张开嘴。

嘴上动作没停，手也闲不下来。

Fuck, 老子给他舔的比给自己撸还认真。

这孙子舔了几下就又硬了，直愣愣一根杵在蔡徐坤嘴里，把他眼泪都捅出来。

男人凑上来抹他脸，嘴唇在他脸颊来来回回。

“你叫什么名字？” 他歪着头平视他的眼睛。

“蔡徐坤。” 他回答，盯着男人温柔干净的眼睛。

“坤坤你好，我叫王子异。” 那双眼眯起来，弯弯的好像被帘子盖住的月亮。

VII

他的喘息很性感。蔡徐坤边被王子异抓着腰操边想着。

他甚至分神听到楼下驻唱的女人隐隐约约在唱：

I can't help that I'm in bed with my three cats  
I'm still obsessed with some boy I shot whiskey with  
For one night, and I don't remember if he remembers me  
I sit here thinking about him

我无法控制自己，在床上这样无所事事地躺着。我依然迷恋着某年某月某日某晚和我喝威士忌的男孩。尽管我不知道他是否还记得我，但我仍在这里想着他。

VIII

“你为什么会来这里？” 王子异吻着他的肩胛骨模糊地问。

“我逃婚了。” 蔡徐坤摸着王子异的散发，手指插进去一点点顺到底。

“哈哈，我是来逃难的。” 王子异咬着他的锁骨哼笑。

“怎么办？我们好像更有缘分了。” 蔡徐坤学着王子异的语气回到。

“那只好再来一次啦。” 王子异撑起身子朝蔡徐坤挑起嘴角。

IX

他们在酒吧二楼昏暗的房间里呆了三天，蔡徐坤觉得自己好像把自己一辈子的精液都射出去了。

第二天晚上他犯了酒瘾，舔着王子异的喉结跟他撒娇：

“子异子异，你带我去楼下喝酒好不好嘛。”

粘粘娇娇的声音从他的喉咙里吐出来，又被王子异的喉咙吞进去。

男人摸他的蝴蝶骨，吻随着一声好轻飘飘地落在他的身上。

X

昨夜的女人还是唱的昨夜那首歌，衣服还是昨夜的那一套。

Some days it's easy, some days it's hard  
Sunday's the night that we met at the bar  
Laughin' and dancin' and shootin' the shit  
What would have happened if I'd had your kids?

蔡徐坤习惯性的把下巴搭在酒杯上，他下巴很尖，刚刚好卡住酒杯口。他喜欢脸被勒住的感觉，好像有人撑着他的头。

王子异却摸着他的颈示意他放开杯子，

“这么一张脸，只能给我亲，杯子也不行。”

XI

“你会弹钢琴吧？” 蔡徐坤问的笃定。

“昨晚你在我腰上弹曲子。”

王子异惊讶地看他，半响才点头。

“那给我弹一首？”蔡徐坤凑上前去卖笑换艺。

“我答应过我妈不弹琴了。” 王子异垂着眼转着酒杯。

他沮丧的样子好像金毛耶。蔡徐坤想。

“那就让你坤哥来给你演奏一曲！” 蔡徐坤特男人地拍了拍王子异的肩膀往驻唱的女人走去。

他指着罩着白布的钢琴还没开口女人就笑着卷着手指：

“OK OK .” 

椅子上有灰，蔡徐坤却毫不在意地坐下了。他朝女人示意后才落下手，是昨夜王子异在他身上弹的旋律。

女人反应过来，跟着琴声唱：

Did I fuck my whole life up?  
Did I miss my one true love?  
Was he right in front of me at the dive bar?  
Was that you with the cowboy blues?  
You asked me, "Babe, take a chance  
Come on, just stay"  
Why'd I leave you standing there at the dive bar?  
I miss you with the cowboy-blue suit

XII

蔡徐坤睡得迷迷糊糊的时候觉得身边的被褥进了风，他嘟囔着嘴转了身子，把被子裹在身上。温热的指腹柔柔地落在他的唇上，脸颊上，眼窝处，最后停在他一颤一颤的睫毛上。

门被打开又关上，发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。蔡徐坤一只耳陷在软塌塌的枕头里，却还可以听的真切。

楼下的女人似乎还在唱：

Did I fuck my whole life up?  
Did I miss my one true love?  
Was he right in front of me at the dive bar?  
Was that you with the cowboy blues?  
You asked me, "Babe, take a chance  
Come on, just stay"  
Why'd I leave you standing there at the dive bar?  
I miss you in the cowboy-blue Nudie suit.

XIII

屏幕一暗灯光就亮起来，观众陆陆续续地走掉。工作人员开始收拾垃圾，身手麻利动作敏捷。

屏幕一黑后又亮起。她惊讶地抬起头看屏幕，上面浮出一段字：

谨以此片献给蔡徐坤先生。感谢他对2019年宝岛同性婚姻合法做出的杰出贡献。蔡徐坤先生一生未婚，本片由其自传改编。去世时其佣人从他的手中发现两张五线谱纸，本片主题曲《Cowboy Blues》由此得来。

END


End file.
